Best Friend Love
by x0sweetdr3ams0x
Summary: Miley really like Oliver, but does he like her back? read to find out. this is mostly instant messaging but some parts arent [moliver & lackson]
1. chapter 1

Lilly Truscott: has just singed on

The Otherside: has just singed on

The otherside: hey

Lilly Truscott: hey whatsup?

The Otherside: not much, just thinking about...things

Lilly Truscott: oh like how you like oliver, as more than just a friend

The Otherside: what..i do not...ok how'd you know?

Lilly Truscott: oh come on its soo obvious, even jackson thinks it.

The Otherside: dont tell oliver, please!

Lilly Truscott: you have to.. you have to take chances and not sit back and wonder what wouldv'e happened if you havent told him.

The Otherside: i know ... i know, but what if he doenst like me, ya know more than just a friend

Lilly Truscott: thats just a chance you haveta take. come on, you gotta tell him!

The Otherside: i will...sooner or later!

Lilly Truscott: tell him sooner!! not later!! SOONER, unless you want ME tell him!

The Othersdie: i'd rather have you tell him...but dont tell him today, tell him tomorrow.

Lilly Truscott: okay...so tomorrow i'm telling oliver that his best friend LOVES HIM

The Otherside: okay fine.

Smokenoken12: has just singed on

Lilly Truscott: hey look who's on, are you going to talk to him.

The otherside: yea, yea.. i'm gonna talk to him.

The Otherside: hey oliver whatsup

Smokenoken12: hey, not much just hanging out really.

The Otherside: cool. what are you doing today?

Smokenoken12: nothing yet, i was actually gonna see if you and lilly wanted to go to the beach today or something.

The Otherside: sure, but idk what lilly's doing today. we should ask her...here lets go in a chat.

Smokenoken12: okay, yea that would be a LOT easier

The Otherside: haha i know right.

Lilly Truscott: has entered the chatroom

Smokenoken12: has entered the chatroom

The Otherside: has entered the chatroom

Lilly Truscott: hey guys whatsup?

Smokenoken12: hey not much u?

Lilly Truscott: Same here

Smokenoken12: do you guys wanna go to the beach or something today?

Lilly Truscott: can't, gotta go visit my grandparents

Smokenok12: oh okay, well wat about you miley?

The Otherside: oh yea sorry about that i was doing something..but yea sure i can go to the beach.

Lilly Truscott: aw how cute

The Otherside: oh shut it.

Smokenoken12: okay, i'm lost, anyway

The Otherside: yea, anyway so what time are we going to the beach?

Smokenoken12: um whatever time your ready..because i'm already ready.

The Otherside: ok, im gonna go get ready then, bye guys!

Smokenoken12: okay i'll be at your house in like 15 minutes then.

The Otherside: okay, bye

Lilly Truscott: i'll ttyl! call me later!

The Otherside: okay i'll call you later lol

The Otherside: has left the chat room

The Otherside: has just singed off.

Lilly Truscott: has just singedo off.

Smokenoken12: has just signed off.

so yea thats the end of chapter one!!! this whole story is going to be in ISNTANT MESSAGING by the way

p.s this is my first hannah montana fanfiction so yea, and I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA!!!

please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Lilly Truscott: has just signed on**

**The Otherside: has just signed on**

Lilly Truscott: hey how was the beach with oliver?

The Otherside: it was good.

Lilly Truscott: soo..what'd you guys do

The Otherside: just hung out really.

Lilly Truscott: so are you ready...for tomorrow

The Otherside: i guess. im kinda scared to what his reaction will be though

Lilly Truscott: oh trust me, he'll be happy

The Otherside: WHAT HAVE YOU SAID TO HIM!!!???

Lilly Truscott: NOTHINGGG...well not yet.

Lilly Truscott: well i gotta go, i'll ttyl

The Otherside: okay. bye lylas!

Lilly Truscott: ditto.

**Lilly Truscott: has just signed off. **

**SmokenOken12: has just signed on**

SmokenOken12: hey whatsup?

The Otherside: Hey, not much...just hanging out really, what about you?

SmokenOken12: cool, & not much..did you have fun today

The Otherside: yea it was alotta fun.

SmokenOken12: thats good to hear.

The Otherside: yeaaah...i'm so bored right now

SmokenOken12: same.

The Otherside: well i gotta go

SmokenOKen12: okay i'll ttyl

The Otherside: ttyl

**The otherside: has just signed off. **

**Lilly Truscott: has just signed on. **

Lilly Truscott: hey whatsup oliver?  
Smoken Oken12: hey, not much u

Lilly Truscott: thats cool lol same here, so how was the beach with miley?

SmokenOken12: it was good...

Lilly Truscott: thats good. lol i was at my grandmothers all day but i guess it was still fun

SmokenOken12: thats good lol hey, can i tell you something and promise not to tell anyone?

Lilly Truscott: um sure...what is it?

SmokenOken12: i think i might, like miley...as more...then just...

Lilly Truscott: as more then just a wat?

SmokenOken12: as more then just a friend...their i said it.

Lilly Truscott: awwwwww how cute, common u gotta tell her

SmokenOken12: like she'd ever like me back, well in that way

Lilly Truscott: oh trust me... i think she might.

SmokenOken12: yea okay.

Lilly Truscott: no trust me...she does..

SmokenOken12: she does?

Lilly Truscott: yea actually I was gonna talk to you about this tomorrow...but yea i figured this would be a good time to tell u

SmokenOken12: really

Lilly Truscott: yes really..now i say u should ask her out, but thats just me

SmokenOken12: yea ill ask her out..but only when u tell jackson u like him first

Lilly Truscott: wait..what...how in gods name did U figure that one out.

SmokenOken12: common, its SOOO obvious

Lilly Truscott: do me a favor and DONT TELL MILEY..cus that would make it just akward.

SmokenOken12: yea okay i wont'

LIlly Truscott: DON'T

SmokenOken12: okay i WONT!!

LIlly Truscott: now, are u gonna ask miley out or what.

SmokenOken12: yea yea, i will...maybe ill call her tonight and see if she wants to do something tomorrow or something & ill surprise her.

Lilly Truscott: aww u should!! u totally should!!!

SmokenOken12: i will..but i think im gonna go ... i'll tty tomorrow

Lilly Truscott: ok yea i think im gonna go to...i'll tty tomorrow!!!

SmokenOken12: byee

Lilly Truscott: byee

**SmokenOken12: has just signed off.**

**Lilly Truscott: has just signed off.**

ok so thats the end of chapter 2...sorry it took me a while too update but i did

lol and **p.s** remember, I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA!!!

please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**SmokenOken12: has just signed on.**

**The Otherside: has just signed on.**

SmokenOken12: hey whats up?

The Otherside: hey, not much...what about you

SmokenOken12: same thing, hey do you wanna do something tomorrow

The Otherside: yea sure...that would be AWESOME!

SmokenOken12: glad to hear it. lol

The Otherside: lol yea

SmokenOken12: sooooooo..

The Otherside: hey, i gotta go..but ill cya tomorrow!!

SmokenOken12: yea you to... :)

**The Otherside: has just signed off.**

**SmokenOken12: has just signed off.**

Mileys POV-

_i wonder if lilly told oliver i liked him yet, ah i hope not cus then tomorrow will be akward, maybe i'll call her... "hey lil, whatsup?" "hey not much, what about you." "same thing" "what are you doing tomorrow?" "ehh just hanging out with oliver, but if you want to you can join us..." "i cant, cus i have to go to my grandmothers again but maybe when i get home we can chill cus i'm not staying their all day, were just going for lunch." "okay yea that sounds good." "i gotta go, but call me about tomorrow, bye miley!" "k bye lil, i'll call you tomorrow after like 3-3:30ish." "okay" i hung up the phone...then i got ready for bed & got my clothes out for tomorrow...hmmm what should i wear, ahh i have no idea, maybe i'll wear one of my denim mini-skirts, and a light blue short sleeved shirt...yea that sounds good, and ill wear a baithing suit underneath incase me & oliver decide to go to the beach. just then jackson decided to come in and start talking, "hey miles..." "um hi" "nice way to greet your brother.." "yea...yea, what do you want anyways?" "okay fine, hypothetically what would you do if i liked lilly?" "um hypothetically i probably woulndt make a big deal out of it. but idk why do you ask, does someone like her?" "fine, you got me...i do like her but i dont think id ever, EVER have a chance with her." "you could, you never know..." "yea idk though, so hows the whole oliver thing these days, i mean you guys would make the CUTEST couple ever." "jackson...Leave...NOW!" "i was just saying" "LEAVE NOW!!!" "okay fine i'm leaving but its true, you would make a cute couple." with that he left my room. then i thought, maybe i should jst tell oliver, i mean whats the worst he could do, is say he doesnt like me like that...maybe i'll tell him tomorrow when we hang out, yea thats what i'll do, i'll tell him tomorrow when i hang out with him. _

thats chapter 3 for ya. please R&R,

p.s remember I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA!


	4. Chapter 4

**Lilly Truscott: has signed on.**

**SmokenOken12: has signed on.**

SmokenOken12: hey whatsup?

Lilly Truscott: hey, not much... u?

SmokenOken12: same...i'm kinda nervous about telling miley i like her today though.

Lilly Truscott: oh come on..it'll be fine...did i not tell you she liked you back last night

SmokenOken12: i know, i know..

Lilly Truscott: so, what time are you guys hanging out.

SmokenOken12: in like 45 minutes

Lilly Truscott: OLIVER OSCAR OKEN, you better start getting ready!!!!

SmokenOken12: lilly, i've been ready...since like an hour ago

Lilly Truscott: oh, i totally knew that

SmokenOken12: yea okay.

Lilly Truscott: haha your funny

SmokenOken12: hm, i've been told that

Lilly Truscott: sigh

SmokenOken12: well, i'm gonna go. i'll ttyl though and tell you all about today turns out :)

Lilly Truscott: have fun!!!

**SmokenOken12: has just signed off. **

**Lilly Truscott: has just signed off. **

sorry it was short...jst i have no idea how oliver should tell her- so

if anybody has ANY ideas what-so-ever, then could you pleasee tell me:)

if you do i will greatly appreciate it lol yea so for now thats chapt. 4 && i guess

chapt. 5 will be when he actually tells her.. but yea anyway please R&R and

remember I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA!!


	5. Chapter 5

Miley's POV-

_am i going to tell oliver the truth, the fact that i love him...like as more than just a friend. but could i serioulsy do that? i mean we have been friends since the first day i came here, and if he didnt feel the same way back...then that would just be, akward. like REALLY akward...but it still is worth a shot, maybe jackson was right...(thats something new) but maybe he was right, maybe me & oliver would make a cute couple. maybe, just maybe he likes me back...but i doubt it. eh, anyway yea he's supposed to be coming in like 10 minutes...ah maybe thats him right now, i better go get the door..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

"hey oliver" miley greeted him

"hey miles, you ready to go?"

"yea, what exactly are we doing today anyway?"

"you'll see, it's a surprise... "

"ok, can you at least tell me where were going?"

"the beach."

"oh sounds fun. i cant wait to see what the surprise is."

"hopefully you'll like it"

_they arrived to the spot, and oliver had miley close her eyes once they got closer...it was the spot where miley told him that she was hannah montana, aww how cute, miley thought...a picnic all set up, with flowers in the middle...omg they're my favorite kinds of flowers too... aww this is so sweet, theyre was even a cd player so they could listen to music...while oliver was turnining on the cd, her favorite song started playing as well...chasing car's, snow patrol_

"i hope you like it" said oliver

"i love it, but you didnt have to do all this..." said miley

"i wanted to..." _ah that was the perfect time, PERFECT time to ask her, but nooo_

_miley gave him a hug...to thank him_

"i was wondering, would you...maybe...wanna." _oliver started to ask her out...but the words couldnt come out_

"would i maybe wanna wat?"

"nevermind..."

"no, what was it...?"

"wouldyoumaybewannabemygirlfriend?" mumbled oliver

"what was that?"..."

"would you...maybe...wanna...be...my...girlfriend?" oliver finally managed to get out

"i wou-" miley started but oliver cut her off..

"i mean i would completely understand if you want to be just friends, its just that...-"

"oliver, i would love to be your girlfriend."

**&thats chapter 5, i hope you all liked it... i thought this was gonna be a story ONLY in instant messaging, but i changed my mind, haha... well yea please R&R, thanks for all of the other reviews by the way 3 yea i'll update soon.. hoepfully. lol its just the fact i've been so busy with school...and stuff like that. but yea i'll update again sooner or later, well ill go now lol ... p.s I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

**Lilly Truscott: has just signed on**

**  
The Otherside: has just signed on**

The Otherside: hey watsup?!

Lilly Truscott: hey, not much...just got home...u

The Otherside: same! guess what?

Lilly Truscott: oliver asked you out...

The Otherside: yeaaaaa!!! wait.. how'd you know.

Lilly Truscott: well you know how i was supposed to tell him today that you like him...yea well last night he kinda imed me asking me if he could tell me something && not tell anybody else and i was like um yea sure and then hes like i think i kinda like miley as more than just a friend and i was like ask her out ask her out and he was like yea like she'd ever like me back i was like i think she might and he was like yea right and i was like no really i was supposed to tell u tomorrow that she liked u but i figured this would be a good time to tell you and then he told me he was gonna tell u that he liked u today & he was gonna surprise you... did he surprise you

The Otherside: yea he deffinately did surprise me!!! there was flowers, picnic and ahh it was amazingggggg lol jackson was right about oliver.

Lilly Truscott: did you just say jackson was right

The Otherside: i think i did...because last night when i was picking out what i had to wear he came in and was all like you and oliver would make the cutest couple and i was like what does he know that i dont know lol

Lilly Truscott: wow lol..hypothetically what would you do if i liked ur brother, ya know more than just a friend?

The Otherside: i would say its weird, but i would say TOTALLY GO FOR IT..idk if im supposed to tell you this because jackson never exactly said not to tell anybody or u so yea besides telling me, me and oliver would be a totally cute couple he was all like hypothetically what would u do if i liked ur best friend i was like i woudln't care...and he was like would i have a chance with her and i was like ya never know.. and he was like ok just wondering

Lilly Truscott: OMG really

The Otherside: yea, you guys should totally go out though... i mean you guys would be perfect together!! and i would be totally fine with it.

Lilly Truscott: aww thanks miley!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Otherside: your totally welcome lol but i gotta go, call me after dinner and we can hang out..hey maybe u can sleep over!! because i have a hannah thing tomorrow and i was wondering if LOLA would like to go.

Lilly Truscott: i think shes available lol yea that would be totally awesome.

The Otherside: LOVE YA!! cya later!! haha come over at like 8

Lilly Truscott: ok i'll be there! lol

**The Otherside is away.**

**Lilly Truscott is away.**

**P.S i dont own hannah montana.. i'm sorry for not updating in a LONG time...but ive been really busy with stuff. lol please R&R**


End file.
